User talk:Cizagna/Archive/02
Welcome to my talk page. Please put action=edit&section=new}} new message at the end. Please note that I might reply on this page, or I might reply on your own talk page. If you have a preference for where I reply, please let me know. hello hi!!i dont know what to put lol!! :Dont forget to sign your comments --Cizagna (Talk) 02:14, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Talk Page i dont get what you want to tell me on my talk page^^ :Never mind like i told you i got it resolve, may be i will ask later for the java you have on the DE.dofus seems interesting but i would require a translated version--Cizagna (Talk) 02:14, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Dynamic NPC lists Hi, based on Tildar's work, I created Template:npclist to allow automatic inclusion of npc lists in Area pages (see Incarnam for a 1st implementation.) For Subarea pages, the same could be done provided that the Subarea is added as a category. This could be done through the 'loc' field of Template:npc2, but would have a major impact on the npc pages and would need adjusting the pages where the loc field is currently a (manual) link. Before undertaking this impacting task, I'd like to share thoughts. TIA --Lirielle 11:18, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for voting for the logo on Symbolism Wiki, Cizagna! Swannie 18:32, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi! I saw your comment about the sun and some other symbols, so I created another logo with the son and moon together. I just wanted to let you know that there is another choice now. Thanks!! :) Swannie 19:39, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Current template edits Here are the current template projects I'm working on. ;NPCs:Pending your comments and to avoid impacting the current pages using the npc2 template, I've created a npc3 template that will be progressively replacing the npc & npc2 templates. :;Template: Template:Npc3 :;Objective: 1) categorize NPCs on subarea 2) Add the NPC menu options :;Example: Abely Bobeule (only implementation so far) ;Subareas: Parallel to Template:Npclist for areas (see Incarnam), I've created a new template for subareas. :;Template: Template:Npclistsub :;Objective: automatic listing of NPCs on subarea pages :;Example: The Amakna Forest (only implementation so far) ;Stats: I'm suggesting that we remove the XP table from the Drops section. It sometimes causes layout issues and it is not intuitive to find there. I'd suggest we move this information to the Statsbox, as it is level-dependant. I think it would be more visible there. :;Template: Template:LirielleSandbox3‎ (needs to be improved to have color propagated to the cells below) :;Objective: Better visibility for XP figures :;Example: User:Lirielle#Statsbox_with_xp NPC3: your changes compare to NPC2 are to little to justify that type of template replace just add it to the NPC2 and its a matter of jobque caching the changes or doing blank edits if you are impatience for it to be use. Subareas looks good, to bad it can be break in a mayor 2 column would maximize space horizontal space. Monsters exp looks good if you want to implement now i have new ideas i can apply there that i have just learn with the improvements im going to do to the item template series --Cizagna (Talk) 16:35, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :*I've abandoned npc3 - which you obviously noticed as you deleted it ;). Half of NPCs using npc2 have been updated to new format because the new code is broken when the loc field contains a link. :*Template:Npclistsub will be applied when I'm done with npc2 updates. :*Thx for updating spoiler and queststep templates. Spoiler still needs to be changed so that links do not show. queststep can have its color changed, what matters is to have the steps highlighted in some way. (The whole quest page format could do with a lifting, but that's for later.) :*I've updated Template:LirielleSandbox3‎ and added a Template:Statsrow to make statsbox formatting easier. Examples are on my user page and on the Blue Piwi page. Waiting for your go ahead before mowing the changes from Template:LirielleSandbox3‎ to Template:Statsbox. :--Lirielle 20:52, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :PS: also note that I'll be less active in August due to important deadlines coming in September. ::Yeah doing tidy. still lots of work there. ::The spoiler it should be maybe because your skin as its first the Common.css, then its the Monobook.css then its the Personal.css and it may be overwriting the common.css the tests i made was working the only one that was still displaying its the outside links. ::The queststeps, i cant choose now a color as it must be done as a whole style. ::For the stats xp for now do as you see fit there are a lot of changes that that template and other templates require aside from style changes that require, but as i have always say "thats not my current focus", if you can i would prefer that you complete images on equipments, because soon i will start working on equipments to update the template with the new parameters and then will restart the template update on the articles. As equipment is not that big once finish that i will see usable/miscellaneous/potion/parchment items--Cizagna (Talk) 21:33, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Equipmentbox status With all DPL work by tildar, I thought we'd better finish implementing the Equipmentbox template. That's why I stopped adding images for the moment and took on implementing the template (using the new format, with ID and Episode info). Status is: : I dont know whats the "new" equipmentbox (unless you refer of the new ep field that for me its a glitch that im working to resolve it), despite Tildar's discovery on the proper use of DPL (with a minor addition), the template is originally conceive for that specific work, i would prefer if we continue our normal work flow like i always say 1 thing at the time and if me and you are the ones updating the template, that will leave you later with lots of image work to do, and that i see unfair giving you all that load in a single blow that would take you even more time to acomplish at the end as you tend to divert to the "updates" or other projects. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:15, 25 July 2007 (UTC) A quick favour :P This has nothing to do with this wiki, but i help out on the tribal wars wiki. They required something to show the page didnt have enough information so i kinda "borrowed" this wiki's stub template. As it on the tribalwars wiki it does work, but it has some bugs. Could you, if you have some spare time, have a quick look? Thanks. the link is : Tribalwars wiki. --Kiriath(Talk) 12:26, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Bots... Hello again. just a quick post to ask if only beaurocrats can have bots? I have recently been made a Sysop on the Tribalwars wiki and am experimenting with certain things. I have worked out the delete, ban, rollback etc but am still clueless on the "BOT" idea. Is there any wikipedia pages that explain all of the avaliable rights and tools of a sysop AND beaurocrat? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 13:20, 9 August 2007 (UTC) : Just to add, i know all the powers etc. I just wondered how, if a sysop is allowed, i get a bot. --Kiriath(Talk) 13:54, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Bot is a user tag (like sysops or staff), so in order to first be a bot you need to register an account, then download a program and configure it, to do the changes you want, the advantage for bots its a reduced edit time limit and that their changes does not appear on the recent changes but they appear on the history of the page. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:59, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Deletion Right Hi Cizagna, I tried to remove an old image by Shoda (Talk | ) on the image page "Noimage" but couldn't. I reverted it back to the original, but is this action only allowed by sysops entirely or can this right be given seperately? If so, would you be willing to add it to my rights? --GroundZzero (Talk) 23:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :yeah delete is sysops only the delete tag is there but not usable by non-sysops --Cizagna (Talk) 02:08, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Campaign... Well as you have probably seen i am standing for Admin(sysop)!!!! Oooo its exciting lol. Was just wondering if i am allowed to kinda... campaign.. like talk to certain users and try to convince them to support, or is that not allowed? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 17:40, 10 August 2007 (UTC)